gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Pang Hercury
is a fictional character in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Pang is a colonel of the Earth Sphere Federation's regular army. He appears at the end of episode 13 of Season 2 addressing Sergei as "Wild Bear of Russia". He later attempts to expose the corrupt A-Laws by leading a coup in the Africa Tower. Personality & Character Skills & Abilities As a HRL soldier, Pang is skilled in combat tactics, use of various firearms, military martial arts, and MS piloting. History Military Service Hercury joined the HRL army, along with Sergei Smirnov and his eventual wife Holly. He foresaw that the use of the orbital elevators will help solve the energy crisis but it would be an excuse to stock up arms. Solar Wars Hercury participated in the Solar Wars. While defending the construction of the orbital elevator, the 4th brigade was caught off; Holly was with them. Hercury wanted to rescue her but Sergei said that she is doing her duty and that the elevator is more important; no body was found. Hers and Sergei's son, Andrei resented his father and Hercury for letting her die. With Hercury's assistance, he became a soldier so he would not repeat the mistakes of his father. Anti-Gundam Campaign As a soldier of HRL, Hercury was commanded to run his forces to prevent attacks from Celestial Being; he wasn't featured during the year A.D. 2307 (season 1) time frame. Hercury would resurface after UN Forces became the new Federation Army. Coup d'etat By the year A.D. 2312 (season 2), Hercury became a soldier of the new ESF Army. The past five years created much disappointment within him. He and a group of soldiers idly watched as A-Laws subjugated country after country. Feeling that the Federation government has lost its perspective, he and his fellow supporters decided to stage a political coup to expose A-Laws' misdeeds in hopes to expose the truth and reform the Federation. Visiting Sergei In the aftermath of Memento Mori's destruction, Hercury secretly meets with Sergei in the Middle East. He appeared in his quarters and informs his old friend that a number of Federation officers have grown dissident over the government's policies, especially after the government granted the A-Laws complete control over the regular army. This means that the government is nothing more than the A-Laws' puppet. This growing animosity compels the dissidents to plan a coup d'état against the A-Laws. However, he did not come to enlist Sergei, merely to warn him not to join, because he doesn't want to fight a friend. During this time, an associate in the regular army informs Katharon about the coup but doesn't specify when or where it will take place, so as not to let information get leaked. Taking over AEU Orbital Elevator Hercury has his troops take control of the low orbital elevator in Africa, taking control of the linear trains, mobile suits, and the solar collection grid. He announces to the civilians on the station about the A-Laws atrocities and intends to make the government confess. However, the Federation government labels them as anti-government forces and refuses to submit to their demands, dispatching the A-Laws, in both ground and space. The space forces deploy automatons into the station; Hercury orders his men to use the station's auto guns to take them out. Suddenly, a Tieren Taozi is detected approaching. Hercury allows it to dock, knowing that Sergei is piloting it. Sergei approaches Hercury, having been dispatched to inform him that the government will never yield to his demands, as they have complete control over information distribution, and ask for the dissidents to surrender. He also asks why he would hold innocent bystanders hostage. Hercury states that the "innocents" are people who are blind, accepting the policies the government puts out without question, which was the result of the A-Laws' creation and that they must suffer for everything to be corrected. Sergei reminds him that a soldier's duty is to protect the interests and peace of people; Hercury answers that he's doing just that. Sergei repeats his offer of surrender, at least to save his troops; Hercury retorts that the A-Laws would not be as forgiving. He tells Sergei to return to headquarters and tell them that they will fight to the last man. He orders his subordinates to escort his old friend away. Sergei instead shoves them away, revealing that he did come just because he was ordered. Suddenly, the automatons moving into the gravity block. Hercury immediately orders the civilians to be evacuated, while the troops protect them. However, some civilians are gunned down by automatons. Hercury presents this to Sergei as evidence of the Federation's corruption. As the civilians get on the linear trains, Sergei guesses that Hercury had intended to release his hostages from the start. Hercury reaffirms his statement that suffering is what will awaken the voice of the people. This will build up doubt against the government, who will be caught between a rock and a hard place because of witnesses, allowing the government and military to operate properly. Unfortunately, the Federation had used recordings from inside the station hacked by an automaton, placing Hercury's troops in place of the automatons, labeling them as terrorists gunning down the civilians. But Hercury dismisses all the petty excuses the government comes up with, as the truth will be exposed. Sergei points out that the Federation will catch on but Hercury is confident that the government won't be able to silence the sixty thousand witnesses on the station once they get back down to Earth, especially with his troops and Katharon down there to protect them. Unfortunately, the A-Laws have deployed a second version of Memento Mori to completely destroy the elevator. Break Pillar Realizing the lengths that the Federation would go to silence all witnesses, Hercury orders all his troops down to Earth, while he stayed behind to die, so that as a martyr, could his lesson be passed on to the next generation. Sergei slapped him, reminding him that it is a soldier's job to protect people and then die. Pang then follows Sergei to their mobile suits. They then descend inside the tower, as the panels cause an auto-purge, killing all the citizens on the trains and threatening the cities nearby. A member of Celestial Being pleaded all combatants, Gundams, Federation and Katharon to join together to prevent the pieces from destroying the cities; the Gundams were the first to respond, followed by everyone else. Just then, Hercury/GN-X and Sergei/Tieren burst out of the tower to assist. Hercury then noticed an A-Laws squad also assisting; one of the pilots, Andrei, recognized his voice and almost moved to shoot when everyone noticed a section of blocks that didn't auto-purge and was too strong to be destroyed. Seravee then jumps out, using Trans-Am hyper burst mode to shatter the block in two, followed by a series of shots by 00 Raiser. Death & Aftermath After saving the civilians nearby the AEU orbital elevator, Hercury laments this "unwindable" tragedy and was suddenly shot down by Andrei. As the coup d'état had failed, Hercury's forces came under the command of former A-Laws commander Kati Mannequin, who joined forces with Katharon and Celestial Being to defeat the A-LAWS. Thanks to the recovery of Veda, the A-LAWS' true colors were exposed and a reformed Federation government disbanded it, reorganizing the regular force to the way that Hercury would prefer. Relationships Human Reform League ;Sergei Smirnov :Sergei was Hercury's friend during their start in HRL military academy. They formed a long term friendship that lasted for many years until duty resulted the two out of touch. Still thinking Sergei as a friend, Hercury warned Sergei of his intentions to stage a coup against the Federation. ;Holly Smirnov ;Andrei Smirnov Picture Gallery Pang Hercury.jpg|Pang Hercury Notes References External links